


Make You Happy

by yunganti



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Science Husbands, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunganti/pseuds/yunganti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If it would please you to please me, then by all means, I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Happy

“‘I want you to Hit Me as Hard as you can’.”

"What?"

Newt laughs, though it comes out slightly choked and he’s beginning to blush. “It’s from a movie. Fight Club.”

"Oh." Hermann turns back to the papers on his desk, even as Newt lingers in the doorway.

There’s a pause that feels like an eternity, where Newt can’t quite get the words out, and he can feels his cheeks burning and embarrassed regret squeezing around his heart, and then —

"I mean it, though," he manages to choke out, and then the words just won’t stop. "I  _do_  want you to hit me, just not — you know how — fuck, I mean, fuck… You know like, S&M?” God he sounds stupid. And ‘S&M?’ Who  _says_  that?

But Hermann’s interest is piqued, and he’s not entirely horrified — he’s looking at Newt over the rims of his glasses, his lips quirked in what could either be amusement or mild annoyance. “I know  _of_  it, yes.”

Newt’s confidence is bolstered by this, and he pulls up a chair, just as Hermann leans back in his own, ready to listen. “Well, like that. But not in the gross cliche porn way, but in the, the, the  _good_  way. I want to make you happy, but I want you to hurt me, but I want it to make you happy to hurt me, because it makes me happy to get hurt and it makes you happy to make me happy and it makes me happy to make you happy and, fuck, I said happy way too many times, it sounds weird now but it’s totally not weird, I promise, fuck, I —”

"Newton." The knife-like, authoritative voice is not a new occurence, but it manages to shut Newt up anyway.

Hermann takes a hold of his hand, holds it tightly. “Nothing gives me more pleasure than pleasing you. If it would please you to please me, then by all means, I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

It sounds totally wrong, and another strangled-sounding laugh escapes him, but at the same time, his stomach does an abrupt flip and his heart is racing and it feels like there’s electricity sparking down his spine.

"Okay."

* * *

He’s naked, knelt at Hermann’s feet, and he’s never felt so naked before and it feels so right and he’s drawn to Hermann, still fully clothed in those terrible grandpa clothes, and he can’t help himself. He leans in, hands bound behind his back, to press his cheek against Hermann’s thigh, but he never makes it that far; a hard smack on the side of the head sends his world spinning, and for a minute he feels like he’s floating.

"You know better than that." Hermann’s voice is like ice, but even as he speaks, he’s tenderly rubbing Newt’s temple, smoothing his hair down. "Apologize."

It takes all Newt’s willpower to sit still, to not chase after Hermann’s hand as it’s drawn away. “I’m sorry, sir. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

He’s still grovelling as Hermann steps around him to take a seat at the edge of the bed; he’s begging by the time Hermann hooks his cane into the loop of the nylon rope around Newt’s wrists and gives an abrupt tug upwards. It pulls painfully at his shoulders and burns so good and  _hurts_ , and he groans as he struggles to his feet. Only once he’s standing does Hermann unhook his cane and lay it on floor beside the bed.

"Come."

There’s nothing on his mind now but obedience, and he easily takes his seat beside Hermann; deft fingers untie the bonds around his wrists, and then he’s spread out across their soft white bedspread. One hand runs from his knee, up his painted thigh to the apex of leg and body and rests there, frustratingly still, as Hermann rumages through the bedside table.

"Do you want to come?" Hermann asks, not looking at Newt, though there’s a tender smile on his face. He’s rolling up the sleeves of his crisp, white dress shirt, as casually as if he were getting ready to cook dinner or fix a leaky pipe (neither of which he actually does).

"Yes, sir. Please." Newt’s rolling his hips, he’s so hard and he wants it so bad, wants whatever Hermann will give him, but Hermann is taking his sweet time, slipping on a single blue nitrile glove with a quiet  _snap_. The sound alone sends a shiver through Newt; he knows what comes next.

"Good. Roll over." A less-than-gentle pat on the ass accompanies the command, and he rolls to elbows and knees, all pliant submission.

There’s a hand ghosting over his bare (devoid even of ink) cheeks, and the sound of his own startled, high-pitched moan as cold lube runs down his crack, and Hermann is sighing in a way that sounds absolutely delighted. Then, Hermann’s cool, gloved fingers, pressing into him, unrelenting, to the last knuckle. It doesn’t take long before Newt is whimpering into the pillow, shouting half-formed pleas and praises as Hermann works a fourth finger into him.

"Please, please, fuck, oh please, Hermann, Christ, fuck! I need it, I need it, please."

"Patience is a virtue, darling. Just wait a moment."

All at once, Newt’s left empty and on the verge of tears, until Hermann’s tongue, soft and wet, is sliding back from his perineum to circle around his hole. Then, he’s letting out choked sobs, begging, as Hermann buries his face between Newt’s soft, round asscheeks and languishing there. At this point, Hermann can’t hold back the small, pleased sighs as he licks, a hand on each cheek spreading Newt wider.

When he finally comes up for air (wiping off his chin with the back of his hand, and his hand on Newt’s ass), Newt is shaking, his voice hoarse, just a broken, whispered sob of “please, please, please.”

It’s then that Hermann finally takes mercy on him, spreading himself over Newt’s back and wrapping an arm around Newt to stroke him, once, twice, until he’s coming hard, convulsing through his orgasm with Hermann whispering in his ear.

* * *

They’re lying there afterwards, Hermann stroking Newt’s hair gently as his shaking subsides and he attempts to drink a glass of water.

"Are you happy?"

Newt just laughs that high-pitched, slightly hysterical laugh and buries his face in Hermann’s sweatervest.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the loving encouragement of ClassyFangirl.  
> Basically it should be read as Grey-Ace, Service Top Hermann.   
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors (i am too much of a garbagetruck to get anyone to beta my terrible writing)


End file.
